The Future is the Past
by Tengoku Tenshi
Summary: AoshOoc pairing. What happens with fate throws young Alexia Ramsey a curve ball and she is left in the hands of a Hiten master named Hiko and a 'Ice man' named Aoshi, You get romance, trouble, and death. Pg-13 for language.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. sigh Wish I did. But I do own the character Alexia Ramsey, Yoko Shiroyama and Yume Ramsey. (Considering they are my made up characters.) 

Summary: When death is something that haunts you and bites at your ankles, whom do you turn to? When your past is part of the future and the past is now your future, you have no choice but to turn to the icy eyes of the ex-leader and the Hiten Sword master as well as their rouge band of strange, loving people.  
Aoshi/occ Pairing.

Stumbling Upon the Past: Chapter 1

The cold winter air swirled about the middle-aged man that walked the narrow path to a distant cottage in the middle of nowhere. A large sake jar clutched tightly in his rather large, rough hand. Eyes lazily wandering from the babbling creek to the dead trees and milky snow. Frustrated and cold, he didn't feel like spending the holidays alone for once. But he wasn't about to go spend it with his baka deshi and his merry group of runts and loners. (Baka deshi Stupid Apprentice) But now the baka deshi and friends where less loners then he was, in fact they weren't loners at all now that they had each other. Time was drifting away as they sun slowly began to set casting the clouds into a spiral of enchanting colors. Orange, pink and purple coated the darkening skies and once white clouds. Hiko's dark gaze drifting toward the thin, multicolor clouds as he took a large gulp of the bitter sake with in the jar. Only another mile and he could sit by the fire, getting drunk and waiting for the next 3 weeks to go by. New Years was in 2 1/2 weeks, nonetheless, he, the 13th successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi style, would be alone and bored out of his mind.

Feet slapped the ground as thorns and rocks sliced at them. Black western style pants ripped and torn. Black tank top clung to her wet and tired form as she raced through the wild forest of Japan. How she got to Japan in the early 1900's still confused the hell out of her and scared her but the bandits chasing after her forced her to forget that and to keep running.  
'One minute I'm being forced to kill the man I love and the next I'm wandering around old Japan. WHAT THE FREAK!' she thought to herself, emerald eyes glancing behind to find she hadn't lost the angered Ahou's she escaped from. (Ahou moron)  
She tripped on a fist-sized rock, twisting her ankle and sliding on the muddy ground, slicing her shoulder on a cluster of sharp rocks. Forcing her weak and exhausted body to stand, she began running again, or at least trying to.  
"I need a miracle." She panted, trying to forget the killing pain in her feet and legs.  
Leaping over the bushes, she stumbled on the rough path of sand and dirt. An exhausted growl escaped from her dry mouth. The pain in her ankle was unbearable and brought tears to her eyes as she forced her body to stand once again.

The loud crash of a body hitting the path not to far ahead caught Hiko's attention and distracting him from stargazing. A soft smirk placed on his mouth made his dark eyes come alive in the moons soft glow on the hopes of a battle, a woman in distress.

She froze when she heard footsteps coming from down the path, heading her way and fast. "Kuso" she muttered to herself. She must have forgotten her katana at the Empire's palace in the year 2010. The bandits in the forest weren't to far off and the girl's blood was boiling with anger. "God, what's the point in putting me here if I'm just going to die anyways." She swayed as she tired not to faint or fall to her knees.

Out of the darkness, not even 10 feet away from her appeared a man. Strong, tall, and extremely well built. His old styled Japanese clothes clung to his blocky frame that rippled with amazing muscles. White and crimson cape hung from his brood shoulders. The wild and long ebon hair tied back with a single pure white ribbon.  
The large group of bandits after her couldn't possibly work with or for him. Not that this mysterious man couldn't handle them, there was no doubt in her mind that he could, but something about his aura latched onto her as a safety blanket and growled at the rouge, filthy bandits now on the other side of the bushes.  
The bandits wasted no time to pay attention to Hiko. They lunged at the strangely dressed woman. He could see she was injured because even though she dodged their attacks and blocked with grace, she would wince slightly every time pressure was put on her right foot. He smiled admiring the girl's spirit and grace even when in deathly pain. A stray bandit stumbled backwards toward Hiko as he was struck with one of the golden haired beauty's fast punches. The loud sound of a clay jar breaking on a head echoed throughout the empty path way and surrounding trees, distracting the bandits toward Hiko's existence. This gave the young woman her chance to finish off the remaining 4 with swift attacks that Hiko could barely see. Stumbling past the sleeping ahou's, she slumped to her knees, bent over and trying desperately to catch the much-needed air she was dying for. Hiko slowly advancing toward her, tossing the rest of the broken jar to the ground and kneeling down on one knee beside the young girl. "You put up a good fight for someone about to faint of exhaustion and pain." He stated, but before the words could leave his mouth the girl tumbled into his arms, fainting from exhaustion.  
His bored and frustrating day just turned into a strange and mysterious night.

She slowly woke, feeling light as air. 'What happened?' she dare not open her eyes; she didn't want to see the shinigami. (Angel of death.)But she soon began to feel the shooting pain in her feet and legs and realized she was anything but dead unless hellish fires were licking at her but she didn't feel hot but rather cold actually and the strong arms holding her and the firm chest she leaned against was anything but unwelcoming.  
Hiko raised an eyebrow as the girl curled closer to him, as if freezing and searching desperately for warmth. He knew she was awake, her heart rate had grown and her breathing faster. Her eyes suddenly opened as she remembered what happened. Almost falling out of the mans arms. Her emerald eyes slowly rising to stare into his dark, almost ebon eyes.  
She blinked in confusion. For one she was in old Japan, two she was in the arms of a man she didn't even know except that he had helped her slightly when she was fighting and three, she was being carried somewhere, God only knows where.  
She panicked and tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp but failed due to her fragile state and his strong hold. "Who the bloody hell are you?" she asked, one hand clutching his cape and the other placed on his chest, she had stopped pushing to ask her question Hiko smiled at her actions. She was like the tanuki his baka deshi had married. He would have to come up with a nickname for her. Perhaps Neko. She was feisty like a cat.  
"Hiko Seijiro the 13th," he replied coolly, glancing down at her and then back to the small house coming into view. "But the real question is, who are you and where did you come from?" he smirked on the inside at his words.  
"That's 2 questions. But I'll answer anyway." She sighed, trying to forget the pain of her bleeding feet. "I'm Alexia Ramsey. I came from America 6 months ago to Japan but not this Japan. I must have some how traveled... in... time." The realization hit her hard. She had traveled in time. Being an archeologist this was one of the biggest break trough's in history when it came to all the failed attempts to travel through time to the past.  
Hiko just about dropped the poor girl. "What year is it?" he asked her, suddenly curious about her knowledge of the date.  
"December, 2010." She answer as if it was the stupidest question ever asked.  
"You're wrong. Way wrong. Its 1897." He stated, watching the surprised look on the woman's face grow.  
"That can't be right! I was just in the Empire's garden fighting...." She trailed off wondering if she was dreaming.  
"Pinch me!" she said, making Hiko halt in his tracks. "Do what?" he asked, even though he heard her, he couldn't believe it.  
"Bloody Pinch me!" she repeated, shifting herself to slide out of his arms and stand on her own, more or so on her left foot. He reached out and pinched her, confused even more by this strange girl, clearly not from his time. "Oro! That hurt!" she said as if he had done it with out permission.  
"You told me to baka." He shot back before ushering the girl into the hut now right in front of them.  
"Sit." Hiko stated boredly, pointing to one of the large pillows by the dying fire. She nodded, grabbing a few pieces of wood before placing herself upon the pillow. While she built the fire back up, Hiko collected a Gi from the laundry line just outside his house.  
He returned shortly with a large dark green Gi in his hands, gently tossing the large piece of clothing to the girl he turned around and grabbed a clay bowl from the counter. "Change while I get some water." And before any reply could be given he was out the door, leaving the time traveling girl extremely dazed and confused with the new information and the hopeless dream of returning to her time.  
Glancing down at her wet clothes she growled in frustration at how badly ripped and muddy her shirt was. It was far beyond saving, but her cargo black pants weren't that bad, just a small hole in the knee which she could easily fix with some string from her tank top.  
Sliding out of her wet clothes, she curled into the large Gi that went just to knees, using the large black ribbon in her hair to tie it tightly around her waist.

Hiko watched the freezing water slowly fill the pale clay bowl. His mind wandering toward the new situation at hand. How could he believe that this girl had traveled back in time? Was technology really that advanced in her time? It couldn't be. By the look on the girls face when he told her what year it was, she about had a cow, clearly shocked and not expecting anything close to that answer. Realizing the bowl had been filled long ago and was no over flowing he picked it up, letting so of the water out so it was half full. Heading back to the hut he still thought about the seemingly impossible proof this girl was indeed from a time that had not yet passed for him.

She turned her eyes toward the straw door that swung to the side to allow entrance. Unknowingly holding her breath, hoping it was Hiko and not the idiotic bandits again. She couldn't stand now. Her sprained ankle was killing her and she was wishing she had some morphine at the moment. When the tall dark figure she had come to know as Hiko's entered the house, she released the breath she had been holding and relaxed, examining the tea set by the fire.  
She was pulled from her thoughts when Hiko sat beside her and requested she turn toward him and placed her left foot in his hand. She arched a delicate eyebrow but complied to his request nonetheless. She hissed in pain as the cold mountain water cleaned her wounds. She hadn't noticed the pain from her left foot; her right ankle had distracted her. Hiko shook his head with a small smile growing on his lips at the woman before him. She seemed fearless and like a demon when battling, but now, she seemed as harmless as a fly. But then again, most women do have the charming magic to do that. From the stories he had heard about the Misao character that was now the leader of the Oniwabanshuu, she did that to rob idiot men who were out for fun. Of course that was before she met Kenshin and went back to the Oniwabanshuu because of his 'words of wisdom' as he had heard the Tanuki call them.  
Alexia looked up at his face, trying to keep her mind from thinking about the pain in her feet. He was smiling. She looked down at her clothes and all seemed right, nothing showing that shouldn't be. Looking back up at him, curiosity got the best of her and she wanted to know why he was smiling and seemed so distant. She waved a now clean hand in front of his face and he blinked as if being a woken from a dream while awake.  
"What?" he asked, as if he had done nothing wrong and was being accused of such. "Why are you smiling and so distant?" she questioned shyly. She barely knew the man and he was already smiling distantly around her and helping her willingly with only asking 2 questions about her. Most people would have asked her a million questions just because of her features. She was nothing like the Japanese. Her natural blonde hair and emerald eyes weren't something you saw everyday in Japan. Her features clearly spoke of her English/Cherokee heritage.  
"I was merely thinking about how you seemed so fearless and like a demon while fighting but now you seem like a helpless, everyday, woman." He answered, now wrapping her feet in white bandages. This reminded him of that arrogant fighter that hung around Kenshin. The ex-fighter-for-hire always had his stupid feet wrapped and half of the rest of his body as well, wrapped in bandages as if it looked cool. 'Taking her to Tokyo would be best. My baka deshi has a doctor friend and supposedly the woman is really good at it. The Oniwabanshuu said that if I ever needed anything to come to them, well I guess I'm going to be taking them up on their offer.' The thought to himself as he got a "oh" reply from the exhausted girl who was pregnant. Yes. He could tell she as pregnant by her slightly growing, rounded stomach. It reminded him of his baka deshi's wife. She had been like that when she was about 5 months pregnant. "We're going into Kyoto tomorrow." He stated as he began wrapping the right foot, careful not to cause her too much pain.  
"Why?!" she asked as if scared to leave the small hut. "Because I'm not sure if your ankles broken or sprained and you're with child and I think it would be best to get it checked on after your little roll and tumble stunt not to long ago." He replied in a fatherly tone.  
"How.. Did you know?" she asked, stunted at both his father like tone and the fact that he knew without even asking her anything to do with children or her personal life.  
"For one, you have a ring on, a wedding ring to be exact and two, I'd say you were about 5 months in. You're stomach is the size my baka deshi's wife was when she was with child." He responded as if everyone knew it. He had never been married but he picked up on little things like that every so often.  
"Now get some sleep." He said, picking her up and moving her to the near by futon. He draped the covers over her small form and smiled as she began to fall asleep. Not even 4 hours into knowing her and she had found a way into his heart, like a daughter would her father. He didn't know why he felt this way but it was clear that Kami had sent her here for a reason and it would begin tomorrow at Kyoto. He wondered what Kami had in store for this young woman, this soon to be mother who was from the future. Who's future was the past.

I hope yall enjoy this. Let me know what you think and if you want me to keep going. I'll try and post another chapter either tomorrow (Thursday) or Friday. Not sure if I'll have time with exams just around the corner.

Yes, this is a Aoshi/Alexia pairing even though it seems like the main connection is Hiko and Alexia. But yeah, I've got this story all planned out, I just have to write it down during class and type it up after school.

Take care all.

TBC.....................

----B8----


	2. Icy Eyes

Alrighty, only one review so far, but hey, I like this story and I thought after a few chapters more people would check it out, so here goes, chapter two.  
I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Wish I did. (Don't we all!) 

Chapter Two: Icy Eyes.

The soft sound of a sweet voice filled his ears. The soft singing of the birds pushed into the background of the beautiful song she sang, humming in between words. He lazily opened his eyes to find a blanket wrapped around him and leaning against the cold wall. His eyes searched the hut until they fell upon the young girl sitting by the fire, ready to put the tea in the boiling water.

She noticed he had a woken when a loud yawn was given from the direction in which he was sleeping at. Turning around, she smiled and spoke softly, ceasing to sing," Good Morning Hiko-sama." He returned the smile as he stood to come join her by the fire.  
Silence filled the air as they drank their warm morning tea. Loving the taste of the tea, she smiled and began humming a tone similar to the one she sang before. She notice Hiko raise an eyebrow as if asking 'where did you learn that?'. She smiled, silently sitting her empty cup down and refilling his.  
"I learned these songs from my great grandmother of Cherokee blood, sadly she passed away a few years ago." She stated to answer his unspoken question.  
"It's a beautiful song, your voice is pleasant to listen to. I am sorry for your loss." He responded, before gulping the tea down. She had made it just right, not to hot not to cold and the taste was neither bitter nor sweet but just in between.  
"Are you excited about going to Kyoto?" he asked as he sat his empty cup beside heres and gathered his cape, and slipping on his boots. She nodded and smiled, "Indeed I Am." She answered, slowly rising to her feet and walking toward him as he stood at the door. Her right ankle was feeling a bit better this morning. It was probably just a twist that would go away after a day or two, but her knees on the other hand were a pain today.  
Raising an eyebrow, she glanced at the pair of shoes he held up for her. Tabi socks and sandals in hand he nudged them into her arms. "I plan on carrying you, but just in case we run into trouble again, you wont have to stand on the snow ground barefoot."  
She smiled and bowed her thanks before sitting down and slipping them on. Her knees and feet hurt and the mile or so they had to go to get to Town was more then she would be able to bear. Before she knew what was happening, she was being swept into his arms and carried off, the hut fading into the background. Time passed and Noon came, Alexia could tell by the fact the sun was now overhead and shinning down on the snow-covered hillside. The loud sounds of the busy city were starting to fill their ears as the city came into view. The trip into town had been spent in silence, leaving them trapped in their own thoughts that they were dragged from by the shouts of Innkeepers and storeowners asking them to come into their shops. Hiko shook his head at some and ignored others; his mind was set on getting to the Aoyia and nowhere else.

Misao raced to the door at the sudden knock wondering who could be coming to see them. She was sure Himura and his family would be home since Sanosuke had recently returned from his 'trip'. Quickly pushing the rice paper door open she about dropped her jaw to the ground at the sight of Master Hiko with a young, sleeping girl in his arms, her stomach slightly grown in the fashion of expecting a child within a few months. Aoshi shortly joined her at the door, on his way to the temple.  
"Where is Sir Okina?" Hiko asked boredly as the two stared at him, Misao showing her feelings of shock but Aoshi skillfully hiding them.  
"Up at the temple." Aoshi responded since it seemed the young ninja girl to his side wasn't going to answer due to the shock of seeing the swords master with a pregnant woman.

"Why do you keep fighting? She'll never come back. She'll never wake up. She's dead and you know it you idiotic moron. Except fate and die by the sword like you should, like Misao and Alexia did!" The deep and dark voice yelled from the flames that surrounded them. She lay motionless on the muddy ground. The thick smell of blood filled the dark night air and the feeling of a lost soul near by made her feel drained of life. She wasn't dead. The voice was wrong and whomever it was talking to didn't believe it either because she heard the unmistakable sound of sword clashing sword and the grinding of mental. She tried to sit up, her vision blurring and her sword held numbly in her right hand. Her right shoulder aching and bounding from the deathly pain. Blood gushing from an open wound she knew would be the end of her, but she had to keep going, she had to stand and help the person that was fighting whatever had tried to kill her and had successes in killing the girl named Misao. "My lord. The girl is up, but she seems to be to weak to stand or even think for that matter! Waste not time! Slay Aoshi and kill Alexia before she finds her inner strength." Another voice, female and weak unlike the other voice.  
She turned her blurred vision upon the shadowy forms. Two of them were pushing against each other, the flicking flames reflected off the swords telling her one of them was the Aoshi character who was helping her and one the enemy she didn't know other then by his voice. But as she turned she saw a woman standing to the side, hands clasped together and staring at her. Alexia growled dryly at the female who was staring at her. Her throat felt dry and dead but she had to find a way to speak.  
"Aoshi..." she whispered with all her might. Needing water, but dying for breath, she slowly stood. Her vision becoming clearer as she looked at the ebon haired man. He was clearly the friend, his eyes shinning at her. The midnight blue color that was filled with... ... ... Love? And yet pain as well and it tore her heart apart. She glanced over his form as she leaned on her blood stained sword. He had large gashes across his arms and legs and a long one horizontal on his back. He was clearly in pain but he held on just for her, hoping she would awake and find what she had lost before he met her. He hoped she would find her samurai spirit and defeat their foe, Kurai.  
"I'll take it from here." She said with more voice now. She stood straight, ignoring the deathly pain in her right shoulder and left leg as well as her bleeding feet and twisted ankle. This fight would end and it would be now.  
Sword clashed with sword, and she looked into the ebon gaze of her foe. His white hair framed his face, tangling with her blonde as they pushed against each other, the hot raging flames making their hair and clothes dance in the heated wind. Their faces mere inches away as they growled and snarled at each other like wild wolves protecting their pack.  
He gave it his all and pushed hard, causing her to flip backwards and slid on her feet, gravel cutting and slicing her feet even more. Her will was losing and her body weakening. She couldn't hold on much longer and that's when she remembered it. The only ones alive that had mastered it where Kenshin and Hiko. The Hiten masters but she was about to prove she could do it. It was her only hope.  
Crouching low, her knees bent, she slowly rose, closing her eyes and breathing deep, placing the sword back within its ebon holder and sliding it back into her white hakama belt. "Now or never" she said softly to herself and opened her eyes.  
As if in slow motion, Kurai charged at her with all his might. His sword raised and ready for attack. The situation seemed hopeless and Aoshi winced in fright at the soon to be death of Alexia. She drew her sword just as he brought his down and before he could realize what was happening, she was on the other side of him, sword drawn and already finished with its attack.  
"She Did It!" Aoshi half yelled with his dry and cough filled voice.  
She breathed heavily. She had never done the attack before and had only trained withHiko a bit, to have successes in performing the attack was rare and seemed impossible. But she had done it.  
She doubled over in pain and tried to catch her breath but failed. She could feel Aoshi pressing on her chest and breathing into her mouth to bring her back but he couldn't.

Misao shook the sleeping girl. The girl had called out Kenshin's ultimate technique and then stopped breathing before taking a big breath and crying while remaining a sleep. It scared her and she had called for help repeatedly while trying to wake the girl.  
The rice paper door was opened roughly and Aoshi gently pushed Misao aside to look over the girl Hiko had identified as Alexia Ramsey.  
A soft whimper escaped her throat of pain and misery, his name tangled in mumbled words and his eyes grew wide in shock. This girl had never met him before and she was calling his name in her sleep as if he had died and she was mourning him.  
Griping her shoulders, he shook her gently, repeatedly calling her name, "Alexia. Wake up." Misao said over his shoulder. Alexia stopped breathing again. Her chest didn't rise or fall but was still. Aoshi quickly pressed his fingers to her throat for a pulse and it was there. His ear was placed near her mouth and nose to hear for a breath but none was given. "Master Hiko!" Misao called out through the open door before turning around and looking over Aoshi's shoulder worried that the strange girl would die before they got any new information on the situation as to why she was here. Kami had a reason and she held some answers.  
Misao watched as Aoshi placed his hands over her chest and pressed down 3 times before tilting her head back and clamping her nose shut, breathing into her mouth. He repeated this twice before Hiko came running in and could do nothing but watch and urge Aoshi to keep trying.  
Once again, Aoshi repeated the life saving technique he had learned years ago. It didn't seem hopeful until after he breathed into her mouth one last time. She coughed hoarsely and struggled to sit up, griping Aoshi's pants for help in which gave her enough strength to sit her head on his shoulder as he held her up.  
Misao could hear Hiko's heavy sigh of relief as well as her own, and a soft one from the life saving Aoshi.  
Her emerald eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the light and find out who was holding her up at the moment, which had saved her. She coughed again and someone offered her a glass of water, the one who was holding her up held the glass to her lips and tilted it so the refreshing liquid ran into her mouth and pleased her lungs and throat. She finally got a clear vision on who all was around. Hiko was standing straight in front of her with a small girl right beside him but what surprised her the most was the young man holding on to her. She blinked as if not believing who he was.  
"Aoshi... ..." His name rolled off her lips and tongue as if she had known him forever. He looked exactly like the man in her dream. The dream that felt so real and like it had happened before.  
"That is correct. How you know my name is still a mystery." He stated, propping her up more and keeping his arm on her back as a support but letting her clutch the glass of water in her shaking hands.  
"Alexia-san, are you alright? You stopped breathing and you were screaming attack forms and Aoshi's name as well as my own." Misao said as she crawled to the other side of the young English looking girl.  
"Misao. You. And Aoshi... were." she quickly sat the glass down, barely able to hold her own she bowed her forehead to the floor, "Forgive me. I must have worried you greatly." She said. 'Why do I always have the bad luck on giving good first impressions.' She thought to herself as she felt two hands placed on her back, one of the young girl Misao, and the other of the tall handsome man, Aoshi. "Its quite alright, Alexia-san." She looked from Misao to Aoshi and froze, realizing he had saved her life. She had felt him try and bring her back but for some reason her lungs had froze and wouldn't move.  
"Thank you Aoshi-sama." Alexia said as she bowed her head slightly. "For saving my life." She finished, rising to meet his icy gaze. Aoshi merely bowed his head an inch before getting up and exiting the room, leaving a very shaken girl along with two shocked friends.

He sat silently in his room, two fingers placed on his bottom lip. Her sweet smell lingered in his nose still and he felt like her lips were still there, needing him to bring them back to life. The girl had nuzzled her way into his heart just by her aura and beauty as well as the high samurai spirit she gave off. As Hiko had said during their meeting, the girl was a mystery in more ways then one. The proof of her time travel was thin but believable for the people of the Aoyia and the Hiten master, as well as the young girl herself. The poor soon-to-be-mother had no idea what was in store for her. His midnight eyes glanced to the fading sun light outside the window. Soon night would come and he would clear his mind by his nightly walk in the small garden they had made after the Shishio battles.  
He read his book, his mind wondering off to think about whether the young English girl was all right or not but the distant sounds of laughter put his thoughts to rest. It seemed Misao and her were having a fine time talking and trying on Kimonos that they would give Alexia for her up coming trip.  
This young Tenshi had wandered upon them and found her way into everyone's heart before she even knew their names.

(Tenshi Angel)

Well, I hope this was a good chapter for all. I'm sorry about the way the story is posted, its all bunched together and I'm not sure on how to space it out and fix that problem, so If you could, please help me on that.  
I hope I don't get grounded from the computer for beating up the people who beat up my little brother but he didn't do anything to them so its time big-sis stepped in and set justice in those ahou's heads.  
Anyways. Enjoy. Will take comments, reviews, flames, and anything else you all have to give me.

B8


	3. Midnight Waltz

Heres chapter 3, I'm hoping more people will get into my story, but o well if they don't.

Chapter 3: Moonlight Waltz

Sighing heavily, Aoshi silently slide the rice paper door open, eyes admiring the beautiful garden he visited almost every night for a peaceful hour of stargazing. His eyes seeming to over look the extra person within the tall walls of the in closed garden, his body may have been within the night filled beauty of the garden, but his mind was racing frantically from thinking of the young woman now within his protection.

She sighed heavily; the stars were her only way of escaping all the chaos of the current events. Tears' tracing her pale cheeks as a waterfall of sorrow was released within the silence of the dark night. She hoped the darkness would hide her weak moment if anyone decided to have the same thoughts as her to embrace the stars as a safety blanket from the reality of life.

The fresh smell of salty tears lingered with her scent of lavender as he noticed her presence. He turned toward the small pond in the corner to find her sitting on a rather large rock, piercing emerald eyes seeming to search the twinkling stars for answers to her problems and the confusion in her mind. He saw the hurt and sorrow etched in every tear she shed, and he knew she would hate herself if she knew he saw her crying. It was part of being strong. If anyone ever saw you cry, you would hate yourself forever, he himself felt the same way.

He stepped back into the shadow, his barefoot crushing a large stray leaf that seemed to have put itself there on purpose just so the young maiden would know he was there. His eyes raced from the ground to the young girl now looking at him. Her golden hair dancing lightly in the winter wind as she drew her sleeping kimono closer to her. The crystal tears shinning in the moonlight as her eyes softened. It was as if she was happy to see him there, like she felt a connection with him and that he would understand everything, and what scared him the most, he did. He understood how she felt, how she wanted a connection with someone, anyone. But he dare to never show it.

Alexia tried to smile as sweetly as she did early in the day, but her lips failed her into a rather sorrowful smile that matched her moonlight-traced tears. She saw the slight shock in Aoshi's piercing eyes when he stepped on the dead leaf within the perfect garden. If it were anyone else she would have hit herself over the head for letting them see her cry, but something about him seemed to say 'I understand that you are strong and yet you need to cry. I have been there.' She didn't know his past, nor did she care. He could have been the curliest person ever born, but that didn't matter, all she knew was his name and icy eyes that she seemed to see past into the gates of a lost heart and soul that needed mending.

He cursed the leaf before stepping closer to the pond. His Alexia-free-garden-night-walk would actually be a night he spent with the very girl who puzzled his mind and threw him into an abyss of utter confusion and denial. He crossed his arms over his chest as another winter breeze graced them with its freezing wind. He watched as she gently brushed the tears from her cheeks only for them to be replaced by more, heart wrenching, ones.

"Within the dark corners of my mind, wrapped in sheets of cobwebs and broken lyrics, lies a soul at rest. A soul that if awoken would cause mass havoc and chaos that not even the greatest of armies could subdue. A creature that is kept sleeping by the coldness of my features and the stone like walls around my heart and thoughts. And who so ever tame such a creature would be that of a pure angel, whose sings could act as the cobwebs and purify the ebon soul within my chest." Alexia softly said, eyes still looking at him as he still looked at her.

Her words sent a chill down his spine as he joined her by the pond, standing on the rock beside the one she sat upon. He forced himself to look at the stars instead of her tears and empty emerald eyes. He wanted to know why she was in so much pain. Why she was here and what made those beautiful emerald eyes seem to pierce his icy blue ones. 'I'm going crazy. All that mediation is getting to me. Why should I care about this pregnant woman?' Aoshi thought to himself. But a light voice from within his heart spoke the answer, 'because you have felt the same pain. We have felt the same pain and its time we find comfort while comforting another.' He ignored the voice that kept repeating that, half of him knew it was true but the other half refused to believe it.

She glanced at him and smiled, he was in deep thought. He looked like an angel in the moonlight. His ebon hair swaying in the wind and his blue eyes going from icy cold to warm and soft as if he were fighting something within him, just like her. His tall form seemed so welcoming to her, she knew it would be warm and peaceful in his embrace. 'Get a hold of yourself girl. You just went through a major tragedy and you're already looking for another guy!' Alexia screamed at herself within her thoughts as she shifted her gaze upon the stars.

His lips and voice betrayed him and spoke his thoughts, "What happened?" He just about slammed his head into the stony pond bottom as he realized he spoke such words. It was against his every rule to ask such a question. Battousai may have made him see the truth but he still wanted to keep locked up and cold.

"Everything came crashing down by my own sword." She stated in a somewhat cheerful voice. It reminded him of the young boy that Shishio had trained and took under his wing, the one that never showed an ounce of emotion other then a friendly smile and a cheerful voice. "I killed the man I married all for the sake of the future Japan." She finished, knowing Aoshi would be rather confused by her other statement.

'She... Killed the man she loved...' he thought to himself. How could someone kill the person they loved for a nation? And no doubt the father of the child within her stomach that was due in a few months. "What would cause you to do such a thing?" Aoshi once again desired nothing more then to repeatedly slam his head into the stones of the garden, for his inner strength to control his mouth was failing him dearly and he couldn't figure out why.

Alexia was quite stunned by his questions. He was a man of few words, she could tell, but with her, he seemed to want to know everything. It was possible that the other people within the house hold asked him to talk to her because they were to shy but something said that wasn't the case here, but rather his inner confusion of her existence in this time and era was what overloaded his self control.

"A rebellious group of rouge samurai had kidnapped some extremely important government officials and they said they would kill them if guns were used in battle. Me being an archeologist as well as a people's person was called upon for help. During my 2 yearlong stay at the Empire's Palace, I fell for his nephew and thus we married. But shortly after the Meiji Government and the samurai group made an agreement, my husband, Yokou, decided it couldn't be." She sighed heavily. Even though the pain was slowly fading, it was still there and it killed her to think about it.

"He wanted to kill the leader of the rebel group who was under the protection of my sword. I had no choice but to slay him." She curled her knees to her chest and slowly rocked back and forth as the pictures of them fighting head on with their swords flashed before her mind and played within the tears upon her cheeks. "I had no choice... but it seems so wrong and yet so right. I watched him die and he didn't even say a word. And thus I made a wish." She closed her eyes and smiled lightly, "I wished I didn't ever have to see the my family or friends again because of the shame I brought when my sword sliced through his chest."

A mass wave of sympathy and sadness washed over Aoshi's face and heart. This girl had done everything and anything to keep Japan at peace. She had thrown away her life and family, and yet she still didn't see herself as anything else other then a walking explain of shame for her family, when truly, she was a hero. She, no doubt, saved thousands and millions of lives by giving up one that was very dear to her.

The new tears made Aoshi's heart wrench and burn with hatred toward them. His hand wanted nothing more then to brush them away and keep them away but his pride over ridded such an urge. The girl was strong and had no fear but she still felt an unending pain that would always be there, even after she found a new love and a new life. The child within her would always be a reminder of what she did.

The silence was both comfortable and uncomfortable. The winter breeze was the only evidence that time had not stopped and that life was still within them.

"You're a hero." Aoshi said. He had over come the desirer to hit himself or slam his head repeatedly at that moment because he knew very well that he would comply to such things after the young girl was asleep. "Nothing less, only more. By slaying your love, you saved millions of lives. You saved innocent lives." He was surprise at his own kind and empathic words. And he wasn't done yet. "Your wish was granted for a reason, Alexia. Don't give up on life now. The child within you is enough reason to live if not for anything else." He forced himself to remain silent now. His lips and thoughts had betrayed him enough for one night.

She smiled warmly toward him and his eyes caught the action, turning to look at her. Her emerald eyes no longer were empty but rather full of life and the smile on her lips matched the happiness on her face. His words had touched her and warmed her. She hadn't thought about that. She was so wrapped up in the pain, she didn't realize that she had saved lives and that she could still save more as a means of repenting for what she did.

She slowly rose, planning on going to sleep but not before thanking the Ice Man. She wrapped her arms around him, letting her tears be brushed away by the soft cloth of his sleeping Gi. She was rather surprised when he returned the embrace and pulled her closer to him.  
He himself was quite shocked as well yet he understood why. He was comforting her while also comforting his years of pain from losing his loyal friends. He smiled gently. It wasn't like she was going to tell anyone anyways, something in her eyes as she looked up at him said 'don't worry. This is our secret.'

He regrettably released the girl and unknowingly brushed a stray piece of golden hair behind her ear. His pointer and ring finger lingered there before slowly tracing her jaw line and finally falling to his side. His touch was warm and sent chills down her spine. Whether they were chills of pleasure or fear she couldn't tell but either way she was happy he understood her pain.

Bowing, she turned and made her way back to her room, a smile placed upon her mouth that wouldn't be going away anytime soon. Aoshi had found a way into her heart and had figured out her pain and understood her. He had offered her comfort when usually his pride would have gone against it.

He watched her retreating form and the smile on his face faded when she silently closed the door. His eyes fell upon the cold, gray rock that he had said he could allow to be his source of punishment. Shrugging his shoulders lightly, he decided sleep was best. While walking to his room he forgot all about the reasons to punish himself. The pain would stop now, and the healing would begin. For both of them.

How was it? Any good? O well. Let me know. Hope all is well forever one.

Has to go decorate for x-mas now

Ja Ne.

-B8- 


	4. A Long Day A Head

Alrighty then. Only one review so far but I'm going to keep going cause that's what I do and I just got a really good plan on how Alexia could meet up with good old ass kicking' Sanosuke Sagara. (My fave character of the series because of his bad boy attitude. . )

Chapter 4: A Long Day A Head.

The soft sound of birds chirping filled her ears as the sun rose. Alexia allowed her eyes to flutter open and look around the room. Nothing had changed. She was still in Japan, still 1800 Japan. A heavy sigh rolled off her pink lips as she rose, grabbing the kimono that Misao and the other girls of the Oniwabanshuu had given her. Sliding on the finishing touches of the obi she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The dark blue kimono with a few cranes flying from the right corner to the left shoulder really brought out her shinning emerald eyes that so many adored.

Today, her, Misao, and Sir Okina would be taking a trip to a near by store to get her some kimono's. She hated that she had no money and that they were doing so much for when they didn't even know as to why she was here. The only one who knew her story was Aoshi. Not even the kind, father-like Hiko knew her story. She frowned at the thought of keeping a secret from them but it was only because she didn't want mass pity from everyone. She didn't want them to think she was weak.

A soft knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and made her smile once again. A frown just wouldn't do. It would only make things worse.

She bowed as she opened the door to come face to face with the young man from last night, Aoshi Shinomori. She was speechless for some reason. For some reason her thoughts and voice betrayed her and robed her of her speech, but she dare not show it on her face.

Aoshi inwardly smirked. The girl was full of surprises and the moment of speechlessness was one of them. He cleared his throat to gain her attention away from thoughts of last night's happenings in order to alert her about breakfast. "Breakfast is ready." He stated rather boredly before leaving the girl to her own inner thoughts and cursing for her weakness in his presences.

She quickly slapped herself on the side of the head once Aoshi was around the corner and out of sight. A soft "kuso" escaping her lips before departing from the quest room and heading toward the kitchen.

Misao ran toward Alexia who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling happily the whole time. "The kimono looks absolutely beautiful on you!" she half yelled upon reaching the girl and grabbing on to her arm, dragging her to the empty sitting pillow at the table. Misao dropped down onto the pillow beside Alexia and smiled. "Thank you very much everyone for everything." Alexia said after taking a bite of the wonderful breakfast cooked for her.

Misao frowned slightly, "You, Hiko-sama and Aoshi-sama will be leaving us after lunch. It's a two day trip to Tokyo by horse." She said, her head bowed downward at the thought of the bright and cheerful woman leaving them so soon. Misao had grown attached to the young pregnant girl as everyone did and was sad to see her leave so soon.

A gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder and Misao raised her head to look at Alexia's smiling face, "Don't worry Misao-san, I'll come back and visit you all and repay you all for your kindness and generosity." She said with the same smile that resembled the Rurouni's way of smiling.

Misao nodded and smiled once again. This girl reminded her too much of Himura. The distant sadness etched in her eyes and the Rurouni smile she always wore. The way she seemed a bit clumsy in her step when you could tell she was actually a true samurai master at heart. Had the girl suffered the same pain as Himura had so many years ago? Is that why she had stumbled upon them without speaking of her past and keeping things to herself? Either way was fine. The girl was harmless to them and seemed to care very much from them anyways.

Breakfast based with uneventful happenings. A bit of conversation was held between the females of the household while the males ate in mostly silence. Sir Okina or Hiko or the two other males of the Oniwabanshuu would step in for the defense of males when the girls joked about how rude or useless they were. To Alexia, it seemed like a new family that she could learn to love and protect. A family that would always be there. True only a day or so had passed but that's how welcoming this small group of people were. And then it hit her. She had heard all this talk about her leaving to Tokyo but she didn't know why. She saw it was unfit to talk to Aoshi or Hiko about it at the table so she decided to wait until after breakfast and shopping, a small reason for conversation on the long trip ahead.

Misao rushed through the small store, holding onto Alexia's hand and pointing at so many different kimonos that the poor English girl couldn't keep up. Sir Okina followed, smiling at the two young girls and thinking about the trip Aoshi, Hiko and Alexia had after lunch.

He had observed Aoshi and Alexia last night. He had watched as Aoshi unknowingly let his stone-like-guard down and let emotions take part in his actions of sympathy for the girl. The last time Aoshi had shown emotion was when he was 15 years old and had been given the title of Leader. This girl had only been here for about a day and she was already changing everyone, like an angel who had fallen from heaven, using her bright light to cast away the darkness even though sadness was all she felt.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Misao pulled gently on his shelve, pointing at Alexia who held a deep blue kimono with a large gray crane in the right corner and pink sakura petals falling across it from the right shoulder.

He smiled and nodded, "Please. Pick out all you need. Perhaps a Gi and Hakama and another kimono?" he suggested, picking out a Gi and Hakama for her while she glanced around at the other kimonos. Finally Misao had helped him pick out a black Gi and white Hakama, in which Alexia agreed was just her style. Alexia had found another kimono, black with white outlined flowers across the bottom, while Misao and Sir Okina got her Tabi socks, fighting sandals and kimono sandals. Oh, and not to forget a silver obi for the black kimono and a pink and gray obi for the crane kimono.

After paying, having the kimonos wrapped in brown paper for the trip and the other accessories placed in a bag, and many times of thanking from Alexia, they were off, back to the house for lunch and more packing.

Upon arriving to the house, they met Aoshi and Hiko who were hurriedly packing the three horses for the two-day trip ahead.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? You're ankles okay for the trip right?" Misao questioned Alexia as the girl placed her ebon cargo pants and dirty green Gi in the pack on the horse's saddle. "I'm fine. Really Misao-san. My ankle is 10 times betters today." Alexia glanced down at her white Hakama and black Gi. This outfit was something she had been use to wearing in her time, after all, she was a 2nd Dan and she did help teach classes, but to wear it in this time just seemed even more right. She smiled lightly as she pressed the outfit to her to make sure it looked okay and neat.

Sighing lightly she felt somewhat... ... naked? With out her Katana she felt no need to wear the outfit of the samurai. That wouldn't do. But were could you find a sword for free? A soft tug on her arm brought her from her thoughts to her wish come true again.

Misao smiled as she placed the Katana in Alexia's hands. Misao wasn't one for swords and she had had this thing for a long time, never using it or touching it. It just sadly sat in her room in the corner waiting for an owner and Alexia was the perfect person to fulfill such a role.

She knew that Alexia was a very skilled swordswoman, but she lacked the sword at the moment.

Alexia's jaw dropped slightly as she starred at the beautiful Katana in her hand. Its ebon sheath so beautiful and shinning in the midday sun light. The leather bond handle new and untouched. "Mis...Misao-san, I can't take this. Its yours." Alexia just barely mumbled as she tried to pull her eyes away from it. "Naw, I'm no good with a sword and besides, you can't keep Hiko-sama out of trouble if you don't have the weapon you have mastered." Misao said before giving the girl a hug and waiting for a reply.

Alexia smiled, beaming brightly upon the girl. Misao was indeed a mysterious girl who was like a younger sister to her. She reminded Alexia of her little sister back in her time. The little sister that had urgered her to go to Japan because fate was calling, the little sister she would never see again.

"No need to cry. Just get yourself fixed up and tell Himura I said hello as well as rooster head and Yahiko-chan and Mrs. Kaoru too." Misao said as Alexia got onto the horse, glancing to Hiko and Aoshi who were already ready to go. The both nodded and Alexia returned the gesture before turning back to Misao.

"Who is 'Rooster head' and Yahiko? Himura? Kaoru?" but before she could get an answer Misao had slapped the horses back leg and the animal was catching up to the two male companions quickly, leaving behind a smiling and waving Oniwabanshuu.

"Please heal him Alexia. Please." Was the last thing Misao said before retreating back inside.

I'm having a bit of a writer's block on what should happen on the trip to Tokyo. Should it pass rather quickly and get straight to her unknowingly meeting up with a member of the Kenshin-shuu or what? Give me some thoughts please. .

B8

Hope you'll enjoyed yet another chapter.

B8 


End file.
